


The sweater

by Ribellione



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, rick has an ugly christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribellione/pseuds/Ribellione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's November 1st and Rick has no chill. Poor Daryl has to deal with his Christmas-obsessed boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I barely ever write and I never really post anything online, but I've decided to give it a try. There will never be enough Rickyl after all.
> 
> OTP Idea #270  
> Person A of your OTP starts getting ready for Christmas on November 1st while Person B complains that they should wait till December 1st at least.
> 
> (prompt found on www.otpism.tumblr.com)

‘Rick, is that a Christmas sweater?’ Daryl asked. He squinted at the ugly red sweater with trees and reindeers and rick smiled. ‘Oh yes. Halloween is over so that means it’s Christmas time.’ Rick said. Daryl grunted. ‘Rick, it’s November 1st. It’s almost two months till Christmas. Couldn’t you wait another month?’ He asked Rick while opened one of the kitchen cabinets and looked for something to eat. ‘Nah, I like Christmas.’ Rick answered with a huge smile. Daryl wondered if Rick was serious or if he did this to tease him. He closed the kitchen cabinet and sat down on a chair. The only thing he found were stale crackers. ‘So uh, when are you going to the supermarket? There is nothing to eat.’ Daryl said, trying not to focus on the ugly sweater. Rick rolled his eyes. ‘Complaining about my Christmas spirit and then still expecting me to do the groceries?’ He said. Daryl gave him a crooked smile and got up from his chair. Slowly walking towards the door he said; ‘Well, then I’ll do the grocery shopping. I’ll try not to take stuff you don’t like but I can’t promise anything.’ Rick shook his head violently. ‘Never mind! Never mind, I’ll do it. See you later, _honey_.’ He grabbed his car keys and left before Daryl could say another word. He left, wearing the ugly sweater.

‘ _Darling_! I’m back!’ Rick screamed dramatically when he opened the door. He picked up his groceries from the porch and Daryl just stared at him. ‘What did you buy? Hell, we’re probably broke now.’ He mumbled. Rick shrugged. ‘Shush, just help me bring the groceries inside. There are two more bags on the porch.’ Daryl rolled his eyes and obeyed without saying another word. When everything was in the kitchen they started to put the groceries in place. Milk in the fridge, cookies in the cookie jar, toilet paper in the bathroom, Christmas cookies in the cupboard, broccoli in the-. Wait a second. ‘RICK GRIMES, WHY DID YOU BUY CHRISTMAS COOKIES? IT’S NOVEMBER 1ST!’ Daryl screeched. Rick tried to look as innocent as possible. ‘Because it’s almost Christmas?’ He tried. Daryl grunted and rubbed his temples. ‘You’re a real piece of work, Grimes.’ Rick smiled. ‘I know, but you love me.’ He kissed Daryl softly and Daryl smiled too. ‘Yes I do.’ He said. He stroked rick’s cheek and kissed him once again. ‘I reeeaally do.’ He took his shirt of and pressed himself against rick. Rick smiled and let his hands slide down Daryl’s body. ‘Shirt off.’ Daryl whispered in Rick’s ear. He sucked on Rick's earlobe and Rick made a little noise. He pulled the sweater off and as soon as it landed on the floor Daryl grabbed it and ran of. ‘Burn the witch!’ He shouted. ‘Not my lovely sweater! Daryl why do you have to ruin Christmas!?’ Rick whined while he tried to chase Daryl. Daryl chuckled and threw the sweater in the basement. He locked the door before Rick could get in and Rick gave him an evil stare. ‘It’s not getting out until December 1st.’ Daryl grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, it's not much and my writing skills might not be that great, but I hope someone enjoyed it :)


End file.
